plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flag Zombie
The Flag Zombie is a Zombie that announces the next wave. He is shown on the level progress bar as a red flag with a brain picture on it. They have the same health as a regular zombie, but moves slightly faster. They can appear on both land and water(with a ducky tube). It is the 2nd zombie you encounter and is also the second zombie in the Suburban Almanac. Suburban Almanac Entry Flag Zombie marks the arrival of a huge pile or "wave" of zombies. Toughness: low Make no mistake, Flag Zombie loves brains. But somewhere down the line he also picked up a fascination with flags. Maybe it's because the flags always have brains on them. Hard to say. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots before dying at 10 normal damage shots. Is as strong as a regular zombie. They also move at a fast speed. Strategy Like regular Zombies, Flag Zombie can be easily killed by Peashooters and other offensive plants. They are only holding the flags, so there is no effect on its health. Flag Zombies move faster than ordinary Zombies, so they may be able to get a slightly longer distance, so two or three Peashooters work better than one. In Versus Mode, Flag Zombies cost 300 Brains, but when placed, the message "A Huge Wave of Zombies is Approaching!" will appear, meaning a huge wave will come out of the bushes. This can be very strategic at the beginning of a match by quickly collecting 300 Brains and rushing it against your enemy; it could also help to support your forces with additional Zombies if your rival already has strong defenses. Gallery Flag Zombie2.png|Flag zombie zombatar.png|Decorating your flag zombie Ducky TubeFlag Holder.jpg|An Ducky Tube Flag Zombie in the pool on a Snorkel Zombie My Zombie.jpg|Flag zombies can look like a Zombatar like this one FlagZombieDS.png|Flag Zombie in the DS version Trivia *In the the Game of the Year version, customized zombies can be downloaded to the game and will appear as Flag Zombies. *If you make many Zombatars, Flag Zombie will have random appearances. *A Zombatar Flag Zombie's jaw will not move, also happening once Flag Zombie eating Plants. *When you kill a Zombatar Flag Zombie, all the accessories on it will turn white and fall off. *The Flag Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the Zombie Yeti and the Zombie BobsledZombie Bobsled Team Team are the only Zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection (not counting the zombies dropped by Dr. Zomboss's Zombot and the ones from Invisighoul). *However, the Zombie Bobsled Team appears on the Seed Selection of Bobsled Bonanza. *Flag Zombies can appear as Ducky Tube Zombies in the during Pool Level *The Flag Zombie is one of the Zombies that didn't appear in Level 5-10. The others are the Balloon Zombie, Zombie Bobsled Team, Digger Zombie, Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancer and Aquatic Zombies. *Flag Zombie's clothes and skin color are not edited. They are only like the regular zombie except for a speed boost. *The Flag Zombie is the most expensive zombie in Versus Mode, due to it representing a huge wave. When the Flag Zombie is planted, 7 zombies will appear: 4 regular zombies, 2 Conehead Zombies and 1 Buckethead Zombie. *However in the DS version of Versus Mode, the zombies appeared will be random and may not contain Buckethead Zombies. *The Flag Zombie appears in every level (except in 1-1 the first time, 2-5, 4-5, 5-5, 5-10, Whack a Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss's Revenge). *After 5 normal damage shots, not only will his arm fall off, but his flag will also be damaged with several holes. And when you kill him, he will drop the flag and fall like a normal Zombie does. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with small form Category:Zombies with Items Category:Day Encountered Zombies Category:Day Category:Low Strength Zombies